Mini Marauders
by La'Ruelia
Summary: [Sequel to Little Lily] The boys get drunk, bad things happen, and Lily gets more responsibility.
1. The Potion

**Mini Marauders**

**Summary:** _The boys get drunk, bad things happen, and Lily gets more responsibility._

**Note-** Please, if you would like to, read _Little Lily_ before hand. This story will revise back to that story, but I guess it's not like a requirement.

Chapter One

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

The sun shown brightly through the summer clouds, as Lillian Evans woke up to start her day. The weather was warm, and the morning seemed endless. She was almost ready to start the day.

She sat up, setting Roy and Royeta down off her chest, grabbed her daily clothes and a towel before hopping into the shower. Today was going to be a good day for her, she hoped, for today was the last day of her potion preparations. If all went good, she'd have her ministry job within the week.

Lily got out of the shower, dried her hair quickly with her wand, and went into the kitchen. At the moment she lived in a little two-bedroom muggle apartment, until she got this job. When she did, she hoped to live in a more wizard type area. If she ever got caught doing magic in such a muggle place, there goes her home and probably her soon to be job.

She checked the potion that was slowly brewing on the table. She didn't want it to be cooking while she slept, but in order for it even to work she had to. So she had turned it on to its lowest while she slept through the night. Luckily nothing happened.

She began getting things out of the fridge for her breakfast. It was August fifth, and things were looking brighter after that whole incident with the Marauders only two months before. She was happy to be getting her life in order. For at least a week, before she got to where she was at, she had to stay with her sister Petunia and her soon-to-be husband, Vernon. That wasn't such a pleasant visit, and she was very happy to be out of there.

She got her breakfast ready, and prepared herself for her day. Mostly it was spent in the house watching the potion closely, it seemed to be her life at the moment, but there were those rare occasions when _they_ came over. It wasn't like she didn't like _them_, but they did tend to get rowdy at her apartment.

She smiled at what _they_ did do though. It made her laugh a lot. She wondered why she hadn't got to know the Marauders sooner during school. There was James Potter, the charming and, though Lily didn't like to notice, flirtatious type. Sirius Black, the upbeat man, even though he seemed like a little boy, who loved to pull pranks. Remus Lupin, the quiet man who had a little _viscous_ side to him and loved to read and play chess. And sometimes they'd drag along a guy by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Lily didn't know much about him, but he seemed nice. The sad thing was that they told her that he was drifting away from the Marauders ever since school ended.

Lily sighed and finished her plate. What would she do without those boys? For all she knew her life could have been in danger if it wasn't for their care. Or maybe it might have been even more of a risk for her to even be with them for that part of summer. But she came out good enough, so they must have done something good.

She washed her dirty dishes, checked her potion, and went out into the living room. The apartment was small, and good enough for her. But the bad thing was that she was a touch bit unorganized. It bothered her a whole lot. There were books spreads all around her living room, along with papers, pens, quills, parchments, a little black and white T.V and somewhere under all of it was a couch and a floor. She sighed, sometime that day she'd have to make herself clean all of it up, but for right now she felt like reading.

She picked up one of her many books and fished around it until she found her page.

--------

Two hours later, Lily was snoozing on her couch. While she slept her arm moved to a pile of books. They fell, and Lily woke up in a daze. She hadn't known how long she was sleeping, but when she did fall asleep she did remember it being close to, maybe, eleven. She quickly looked at the clock and found it to be twelve-thirty.

'_My potion!' _Lily thought. She quickly set her book down, and went into the kitchen.

The potion lay brewing. She sighed, and sat down. She looked around till she spotted the potion book. She grabbed it off the counter, and sat back down. She flipped to the marked page, and read.

She then got up and looked at her potion. She smiled to herself, and turned off the little burner. It was complete! Now all it had to do was cool for some hours. She'd bring a middle sized vile to the ministry that evening, and finally get it off her mind. No regular eighteen-year-old girl should have to be cooped up in a house all this time. Even if she was a witch, not even all-young girl witches did what she just did.

She went back into the living room. Feeling more cheery, she started to put away books and parchments.

By three o'clock the room looked a lot better. You could see her couch, and the T.V stand, and the floor. It was hardwood by the way.

She dusted herself off, and wiped her brow. The heat had risen a lot and things were starting to get hot. She opened a window, now not having the worry of any papers blowing away, and sat on the couch. Within another three hours she'd have an almost secured job. But maybe she shouldn't feel so confident. What if she did so poorly on the potion she worked so hard on, that they wouldn't even think about her in their presence?

She shook the thought off. No use in getting so gloomy now.

She picked up her book, and started to read again, but with no luck she read no pages. Her stomach growled. She was very hungry.

--------

Lily was back by seven o'clock. Things went great and the future looked very good for her. The ministry man she had given the potion to looked very pleased with the results. He said she'd receive an owl post soon.

She kicked off her shoes, and went into the kitchen. The walk back down was a little harder then the walk up. It certainly was hotter, and she felt dirty will all the sweat she sweated. She set the remainder of the potion aside onto the counter, and washed off the little mess that had arrived on the table. As she was cleaning she noticed a letter.

Suddenly she remembered she had left the window open all day. She didn't close it when she had left that evening. She went to her living room, quickly closed it, and went back to the table.

The letter was from James Potter. She opened it, and it read:

_Dear Miss Lily,_

_  
We've come to celebrate something that you'll know about when we arrive at your house promptly at seven ten. Do not ask why we are coming at seven-ten we just want to._

_We will see you then!_

The Marauders 

Lily glanced at her kitchen clock. It was nine minutes past. She quickly took out her wand and started making things unbreakable. There has never been a moment in her apartment when Sirius didn't love to touch her muggle things.

By the time she did the living room there was several rows of knocks coming from her door. If she didn't hurry up and answer them, there would probably be complaining from her neighbors.

She went to her door, quickly unlocked the locks, and opened it. There, standing inches from her face were two heavily drunk men, and a sober Remus. James gave Lily a very big slobbery kiss on the cheek and stepped in. Sirius hugged her, and followed suit. Remus sighed and stepped in.

"They got drunk before they got here?" Lily asked amazed.

"I'm sorry, Lily. It was kind of hard to control them." Remus said. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I do hope this won't be a repeat of Sirius's birthday party…"

"I promise it won't be!" Sirius said. He took a big swallow of whatever he was drinking. "Come Lily we must tell you why we are celebrating."

"It's rather stupid." Remus muttered.

Lily followed him into the living room. James passed Lily and Remus a bottle that he had pulled out of…well somewhere. Remus refused politely, and Lily sat her drink on the floor next to her.

"You see Lils," James started. "It all started when I got a job!"

There was a few seconds of silence. James and Sirius had a big smile on their faces, and were just looking at Lily. "And…?" Lily asked.

"And! And that's it!" Sirius slurred, taking another big sip. "I've nothing else to say, right Remie?"

Remus sighed. "I told you it was quite stupid."

"Well they'll be feeling it in the morning." Lily said, eyeing the two drunken boys as they went on drinking. "I don't suppose you've had too much to drink."

"I've had one cup." Remus said.

"Good. I really need a shower, and—"

"Woo-hoo! Lillian is going to take a shower! Jamesie you should go help her." Sirius teased.

"Nope!" James replied, too drunk to really care about what he had just said. "I just had a cup!"

The two boys started to laugh. Of course that made no sense what so ever. Lily rolled her eyes and continued on. "Could you watch them for about ten minutes? When I come back down I'll make them up a sober-up potion or something."

Remus nodded. Lily hopped up out of her chair, and went into her bathroom, making sure to lock the door ("They're drunk! Anything could happen!" Lily had said aloud to herself). Grabbing another towel, she took a quick shower. She put on clean clothing before going back out into the hallway to see what the boys were doing then. No one was in the living room, which surprised her a bit. But she did see the boys' clothes all around. Meaning the three of them were doing something…naked.

'_Oh come on Remus. I thought you'd be watching them._' Lily thought.

She followed the trail of clothes into the kitchen. She opened the door. Her mouth hung open to what she had seen right then and there.

--------

Hello Lala Rue here, and it's been exactly a month since I finished Little Lily. (The prequel to this story)

Hope everyone had a happy Holidays! I did!

It's January 20th and I haven't made my New Years resolution. Oh well...

Hope you like the first chapter! There was hardly any diologue, but that'll change!

See you soon, and I'll update if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	2. Mini Marauders

Chapter Two

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

"I'm frwee!"

"Lookit this! It's some sorta drwink!"

"I fweel cold…"

In front of Lily were three young boys. One stood up touching a fire whiskey bottle that was threatening to fall off the table. Another was on the floor getting ready to cry, and the last was running around her little kitchen table. Besides the little boys, that were naked, her kitchen looked a little mess.

The rest of her potion looked like it was heaped onto the floor. A few bottles of fire whiskey, and what looked like some sort of alcoholic drink, lay around on the table and the floor. One chair was turned over, and it looked like someone got sick next to it.

The little boy, who was going to cry, had short brown hair. His gray eyes looked ready to water. He tried to cover himself up. The one that was poking at the bottle on the table had unruly black hair, hazel eyes, and a little mischievous look in them. He wore wire-framed glasses that were whole sizes too big for him. The one that was running around the table had a little longer black hair, dark eyes, and a look of pure innocence on his face. He, from what Lily could see, was hyper at the moment, and didn't know how to slow it down.

The brown haired one finally burst into tears. Upon seeing the one cry, the two stopped what they were doing, and dropped down. They started to cry too. Lily ran a hand through her red hair, and went to them.

"It'll…err…be okay." Lily cooed.

"I'm frweezing!" The little brown haired one cried.

Lily took another good look at the boys. She had no clue how they got here, but something seemed familiar about them. Then it clicked. The boy with glasses was James, hyper boy was Sirius, and the one with brown hair was Remus. Why she didn't catch on earlier, she didn't know.

Remus continued to cry, but Sirius and James looked up at Lily. "Mommy I'm cold too…"

"Yeah…"

'This is not right! What were they doing? Remus—' 

Lily looked down at the crying boy. Her heart melted for him, and she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. She bent down and hugged the little boy for a moment. "Don't worry I'll get you guys something to wear."

"I want a hug too…" Sirius said, holding his arms up with a sad expression.

"Me too…" James added, holding his arms up too.

Lily sighed, and gave the other two boys a hug before getting up. She didn't know what to do, but she knew someone who might. She told them to stay where they were at, and went into her closet upstairs. There she found some old sweaters. If she put them in this they'll stay warm for a while. She went back downstairs and found the three boys hadn't moved.

"We'll wrap you up in these for the moment." She said.

The boys stood in a line, and she wrapped them up. She had no idea how she was going to get all three boys up to Hogwarts. The only way possible she could think of was apparating. She had a fireplace, but it was only big enough for the boys to fit. She had no broom, but brooms wouldn't work anyway. That would be four of them to just one if she even had one.

She grabbed her wand. Before doing anything, she cleaned up her kitchen. The three little boys dressed in their big long sweaters watched as everything magically cleaned itself.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's just like magic!"

"It is." Lily said. "Now I can't explain to you boys yet, but we need to go see someone."

"A fairy?" James asked excitedly.

Lily gave him a strange look. "No…not quite really. Now two of you hold my hands, and one grab my leg."

Lily put her wand in her right hand, before the boys could grab anything. Sirius and James grabbed Lily's hands first, James holding her right wrist. Remus hung onto Lily's leg. Lily took a deep breath. "This might hurt…" She said, raising her wand a little.

She gave it a flick. They apparated with a pop. The experience for the three young boys was like being squeezed through a thin tube. Everything felt like it was being sucked into a pipe. The boys held onto Lily with all their might, as Lily tried to concentrate as hard as she could.

They landed, and immediately the boys let go of her, and fell to the ground. They started to cry, and Lily had to hush them up fast. She was relieved no one got splinched.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was the only way! Please stop crying."

The little Marauders stopped eventually and to Lily's fortune no one saw them or heard them. She led them on up the hill to the gates of Hogwarts. She got inside, and hurried them further in. The boys were confused, and were slipping around the wet grass. Lily guessed it had recently rained around Hogwarts.

They got to the big doors, and pulled them open. The boys looked around at the moving paintings, and wondered just how they moved. Lily wouldn't let them gaze forever though; she pushed them up the steps, and headed toward the Hospital Wing.

Lily opened the door, and Madame Pomfrey jumped. She usually didn't have any visitors during the summer, well except Lily who was only there about two months before. Madame Pomfrey gathered herself up, before looking at the three boys.

"What's wrong, Miss Evans?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"It's…it's happened." Lily said. Madame Pomfrey gave her an odd look. "I mean look at them. At _them_!"

Madame Pomfrey observed the three boys. It didn't cross her mind that these were the Marauders until she saw James's glasses. She quickly looked up to Lily. She shrugged, and shook her head. She really didn't know how it happened.

"What is wrong, Mommy?" James asked, backing away until he hit her leg. "That lady is looking at me funny."

"Miss Evans I suggest you go see the Headmaster. I'll check on these…boys."

Lily explained to the three that she was a good doctor, and that she'll take care of them until she comes back. Remus was a little reluctant to let her go, but finally they stopped giving her the sad faces, and climbed onto a Hospital bed. Lily left the Wing thoroughly confused. Questions, a lot of them, were forming in her mind.

She walked on up to Dumbledore's office, and knocked on the door. She waited a moment then heard Dumbledore's voice saying, "Come! Come in Miss Evans."

Lily pushed open the door. Dumbledore made a motion to a seat, and Lily took it. She sat very uncomfortable. She was worried and confused.

"I see you've brought another predicament." Dumbledore said. He wasn't sitting down, but instead pacing back and forth in front of his desk. Lily watched him nervously. Dumbledore finally took a seat after the few moments of pacing, and smiled warmly. Lily relaxed a little. "You did bring in the three boys didn't you?"

Lily nodded. "I…I did. But I'm so confused!" Lily explained, looking at Dumbledore's smiling face. "I don't know how it happened, and I don't know what to do! I was only gone for a few minutes sir, and—"

Dumbledore used a hand to silence her. Lily looked down at her folded hands on her lap. "I'm sorry. I was rambling."

"I'm used to it." Dumbledore quipped. He got up again, and started to pace. Lily watched him with restless eyes. What was he thinking? You could never really guess on what the great Dumbledore was thinking on times like these. It could be about the Dark War that was supposedly going on, or even lemon drops, which Lily has heard are his favorite treats.

Dumbledore stopped across from Lily, the smile wiped off his face. He looked more serious now. "I am sure you know they already like you."

"Yes," Lily said. They already were calling her mother. "I do."

"Well then that solves it." Dumbledore said. "You must, it is _your_ responsibility now, to care for them until they come of age."

Lily, somehow, didn't have any bad feelings about that. I mean the Marauders did take care of her, although she was only one person, and she supposed she could take care of three. I mean she was like three little girls in one from what she heard of. She nodded, and Dumbledore smiled again.

"Very well Miss Evans." He said, holding out his hand. "I shall contact their guardians, and Mr. Potter's new job, to tell them the situation. I'll see to it myself that you won't be the fault of their…er…actions."

Lily wondered for a moment how Dumbledore knew so much, and even knew that James had really gotten a job. Pushing it past her mind, Lily shook Dumbledore's hand, feeling more weight of new things on her shoulders, and nodded again. "I promise I'll take good care of them."

"Who knows? This might be training for when you have your own children." Dumbledore mused, letting her hand go.

Lily was a little taken back at this remark. She quickly turned away, just to make sure she wasn't blushing or anything. She turned back, and Dumbledore was at his desk.

"I'm sure they'd like to see you now, Miss Evans. Do tell Poppy that you'll be taking care of them. She'll help you with anything you need to know. She'll also provide you with some things."

Lily thanked him, and left out of his office. She took two deep breaths, and headed down the Gargoyle, and towards the Hospital Wing.

-------

Hello all! Two is here!

Hope you all liked it.

I'm going to update a whole bunch of my stories today. I just feel like it. There is Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, more little things like that. Then I'm going to finished my chapters, and update some more! Yay!

Well, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	3. Lesson One: Flooing

Chapter Three

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Lily opened the doors to the Hospital Wing. Her old sweaters were lying neatly folded on an empty bed. The three boys were all sitting on one bed, eating a bowl of soup. Sirius was first to notice Lily.

"Mum we're eating! The Good Doctor gave us clothes too!" He said, holding his spoon up.

Lily noticed they were wearing some pajamas and shoes. Remus also had little socks on, and James's glasses looked much more fit on him. She wondered where Madame Pomfrey had gotten the pajamas, for even she had them when Lily herself turned little, and why they were calling her the Good Doctor.

"I can see that, Sirius." Lily said, gathering her sweaters. "Please don't hold your spoon up so high, you might spill something."

"Okie!" Sirius said, continuing on with his soup.

Remus was done first. He hopped off the bed, set his bowl on the nightstand, and went to Lily. He grabbed her hand, and led her back to the bed. "I learned their names while you were gone." He whispered. Lily had to bend down to hear him. "This is James, and Sirius."

"I know that, and your name is Remus." Lily said, patting his head. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to disturbed the peaces." Remus answered still whispering.

"I don't know what the peaces are, so I can't says anything." James said.

"Me either." Sirius replied, finishing the last of his soup.

Lily laughed. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office, and Lily straightened up. She told her what Dumbledore had said. Pomfrey shook her head, out of worry not disappointment, and went back into her office. A few minutes later she came back with a bunch of little things.

"Here is a starter pack." Madame Pomfrey said, handing the things to Lily. It was full of medical herbs and potions, bandages, and other little things. With it came a couple of knuts, sickles, and galleons.

"Thank you." Lily said.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather the three of them get their potions done now." Madame Pomfrey said. "I don't want them catching chicken pox or anything."

Lily remembered the three days she and James had together stuck in the Hospital Wing, because Lily hadn't taken her potion. She nodded, and Madame Pomfrey went back into her office.

"What's the Good Doctor doing?" Remus asked in a whisper.

"She getting something for you three." Lily said, setting the things down next to the sweaters. She was preparing to shrink them.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because I don't want you three to get really sick." Lily said.

James scrunched his face up. He didn't like the sound of that. Sirius set their bowls on the nightstand, like Remus had, and waited for Madame Pomfrey to come back out. When she did she carried little cups, and vials full of potions. The three of them hid behind Lily. They were scared of the cups.

"Is it poison?" Sirius asked.

"Do we have to pee in it?" James asked.

"Mommy is the Good Doctor really good?" Remus whispered.

Lily took a step aside, as Madame Pomfrey gave the three boys a cup of potions. After a few seconds of telling them they had to take it, and giving reasons, the boys took it. They gagged afterwards, Sirius being a little overdramatic by holding his neck, but they lived.

Lily thanked Madame Pomfrey again, and the three were soon off to the closest fireplace they could find. Lily realized she could floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and they could take a little walk to her own apartment. This was also a good time to teach the boys how to floo.

"Alright, lesson number one of basic Wizard transportation." Lily instructed, gathering the boys around her. "Listen closely."

The boys nodded their heads, and Lily pulled out her wand. She flicked it, saying the words of magic in her head so they couldn't learn the words, and they watched as fire spit out of her wand. The boys were wide eyed. They had never known their 'mother' could do such things as make fire. Lily took a little floo powder off the fireplace mantle, and showed them to the boys.

"Okay. This is step one of basic transportation. It's called flooing."

"Flooing?" Sirius repeated.

"Yes flooing." Lily said. "Now watch closely." Lily took the floo powder and threw it into the fire. It turned green, and made the three boys jump back. Remus hid his face with his hands. Lily laughed, and made the boys step from behind her.

"No, no. It won't hurt you." Lily said. Making Remus pull his hands away from his face. "See?"

She stuck her hand into the green flames, and the boys saw that it didn't come back burned, or their mother didn't scream out in pain. They watched as she stepped inside. She beckoned them to follow.

"The next step is to say the name of your destination clearly." She instructed. The boys nodded, and stuck close to her.

Lily cleared her throat, and hopped the Leaky Cauldrons fireplace was big enough for all of them to fit through. "The Leaky Cauldron!" She said clearly.

They were gone with a swirl. A few moments later James was falling out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius and Remus wobbled out after him, almost tripping on the poor boy, and Lily came out after.

"Well if it isn't Miss Evans."

Lily looked up to see Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, smiling and cleaning a cup. Lily smiled, and waved. "Good evening Tom."

He looked down at the three dusty boys, and gave them a gesture with his elbow. "Nephews of yours?"

Lily thought quickly. Not everyone knew she had a sister, who was just engaged, but she could just lie and said they were. They weren't her sons, or at least not in anyone's but the boys' minds. She nodded. "Yes they are. And I think we ought to be getting home for a quick bath, then bed."

Tom nodded, bidding her good night. Lily got the boys up, and went outside. She sighed. It seemed the rain had finally caught up in London from Scotland. Making sure no muggle saw her, she put a spell on them to repel the water away, and they continued on.

They made it to her house, not extremely wet, and went inside. Lily turned on the lights, and relaxed just a little. Sirius, James, and Remus started to wander around, but Lily caught them. "It's time for a little bath."

"But I don't want to!" Sirius protested. This was just great. Sirius didn't like baths.

"I suppose…" Remus said, sadly. Remus didn't look to mind, or at least Lily hopped he hadn't.

"Yay!" James said, hopping up and down. Lily was surprised. Little James Potter liked baths?

She took them into the bathroom. Stripping off their pajamas, she sent them into the bathtub. It took a few seconds to get Sirius settled between the boys. She dreaded the moment, as soon as she thought of it, of giving them baths, but she couldn't simply let them do that on their own. The tub would overflow, or they'd make a big watery mess. She knew the Marauders all too well. She'd just have to give them baths until they come of age again.

She washed their hair, getting all the dust and soot from their heads, and their faces. Those were the two main places at the time, hair and face, so she just rinsed the other places off quickly.

She handed them towels, noticing soon that she would need to launder more soon, and went to her care package from Madame Pomfrey. She luckily gave her an extra three pairs of pajamas. She dressed them, made sure they didn't have to use the bathroom, and went into the spare bedroom. The boys followed her.

"Well," Lily said looking at the big bed in the corner. "The three of you will have to share a bed tonight."

"Okie!" Sirius said, hoping onto it. James and Remus followed suit. Sirius was next to the wall, Remus was in the middle, and James was at the opposite end.

Lily went into the closet and found some extra blankets and pillows to cover them up with. They got covered up, and comfortable. She shut the blinds to the window, making the room just a little darker, and took James's glasses off his face. She told him where she was putting them, which was a little stand across the room.

After she gave them a hugs and little kisses goodnight, she shut the door, and went out into the hallway. She sighed. Already it was a lot of work and she was extremely tired. It was only eight-thirty and she was getting ready to head for bed.

She went back into the bathroom. She took a wet towel, and mopped up the floor. They made only a little mess, and she hoped to keep it that way. After that she went into her own bedroom, and got dressed for bed herself.

She set Roy and Royeta next to her, and covered up. The day was very eventful for her, and she just needed a good nights sleep to let herself absorb it all in.

--------

Woooo It's been awhile! Lala Rue here!

So how is everyone? I haven't done my homework, I accidently left it at school...I didn't mean to, honest!

Mr. Sawyer will kill me though...

Oh well. Enough of my little tirade. I am on chapter five, and I seem to be stuck...if I have told you this before, I seem to be stuck...still.

So I need to do something productive to get me wanting to type again. I wonder how many chapters this story will have? Little Lily had I think 23 or 24. Not sure.

Well, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!

(PS: And everyone seems to love Remus! So do I. LoL.)


	4. Shopping

Chapter Four

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

It had just seemed like Lily had finally settled and let her mind drift off, when she was being poked. Her eyes came open slowly. There in front of her was a little James. He looked a little frightened.

"What is it James?" Lily asked, sitting up, and turning her lamp on.

James climbed to the edge of her bed. "I'm afraid of the dark…" James said, little tears springing in his eyes.

Lily was a little taken back at the crying, but gave him a warming hug. James wiped his eyes, and sniffled a little.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight then?" Lily asked. She knew all too well when she used to be scared of the dark that she'd always wander to her sister, when she was nicer back then, or to her parents' bed. It made her feel safe.

James nodded. Lily let him onto her bed, she took his glasses off, and he scooted closer to the wall. James, before the light went off, noticed the bear and doll. "Whose are these?" He asked.

Lily smiled. "These are mine. They're my childhood dolls."

James picked up Roy, and smiled. "I like this one."

"You can sleep with him if you'd like," Lily said, turning to the lamp. "By the way, you don't have to use the bathroom do you?" She just wanted to make sure.

James shook his head, and Lily turned off the light. James cuddled with Roy, and Lily finally got her mind to drift away again, letting her sleep.

--------

Lily woke up to sounds of moving. She opened her eyes, seeing James's back, and let her vision settle. When it did, she concentrated on her hearing. The sounds were very close, and seemed to be getting louder. She wondered if they were coming from her room or from the hallway.

Taking a dare, she carefully flopped to her other side. She faced the room. There were two blankets on the ground, and they were crawling around. She glanced at her alarm clock, which read six-thirty. Luckily she was a good morning person. Lily, knowing who was under the blankets, carefully slipped out of her bed. She stepped over them, and watched as the two blankets moved around once more.

She took her hands and quickly swiped the blankets off the two boys. They flipped onto their backs at once, and stared up at her. She smiled down on them, letting them know she wasn't angry. Remus was the first to smile while Sirius giggled.

"What are you two doing in my bedroom?" Lily asked, dropping the blankets onto the floor.

"We've come to see if Jamesie had woken up," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, we noticed he left the bed last night," Remus added.

Lily had them off the floor. She was going to go grab their clothes, but had forgotten that they had none. This was going to be a problem. How was she to go around with them only in pajamas? She supposed she could just bring them along, and ignore all possibilities of questions from other people, or she could get a babysitter.

Well she didn't want a babysitter. She'd just have to go along with plan A. There was no use in dragging someone here to watch them if she was going to shop for them. But where to?

"Mum you've been thinking for awhile," Remus said, shaking Lily out of her thoughts. She smiled down at him. Remus was such a little worrywart. "What were you thinking?"

"We have to go shopping," Lily answered.

"Shopping!" Sirius yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

Lily put a finger to her lips, and pointed towards James. He was still sleeping on the bed. Sirius clamped his mouth shut, and Remus scrunched up his face.

"I don't like shopping…" Remus said.

"Oh don't worry, we won't be gone too long. Before you know it, we'll be home." Lily started scooting the two towards her door. "Besides you don't want to be in pajamas the rest of your life, do you?"

"I love shopping!" Sirius said, quietly now.

Lily thought this strange. Sirius liked, and disliked, a lot of different things. Well of course a lot of kids don't like baths, although James does, but he liked shopping? Maybe he went a lot with his own mum when he was little. Or, past little. What else did he like or dislike, she wondered?

Lily led the two boys out of the room. She had them wait in the living room; they took their time watching the 'box with a picture', as she made breakfast. It was going to have to be quick, so she made eggs, juice, and toast. By the time she was finished, James had woken up, and was watching TV with the other two.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lily called.

The three boys came bounding into the room. Lily sat down at the end, and the boys filled up her other three empty chairs. They had a good breakfast, and the boys ate every bite.

While eating Lily asked a simple question. "How old are you three?"

"Five!" Remus said, holding up five fingers. Lily smiled. Remus was a very fast learner, she could tell, but something inside told her that he had a little tough side too. She didn't know why she thought this, but it just came to mind.

"So everyone is five?" Lily asked just to make sure. "Okay then."

She cleaned up the dishes afterward, as the three boys watched some more TV, and wiped down the table. When she was done she went into the living room. They had better get going before a lot more people got out to stores.

"Anyone need to use the bathroom?" Lily asked.

"I do!" James said.

"So do I!" Remus replied.

Lily looked at Sirius, who was still watching TV. "Do you need to go, Sirius?"

"Nope," Came Sirius's reply. Lily shrugged, and helped the boys into the bathroom.

Remus and Lily waited for James, and then Lily waited for Remus. Meanwhile James and Sirius were told to find their shoes as Remus went to the bathroom. Lily waited, and listened to make sure he wasn't just going around and messing with things. You never knew with little five-year-old boys.

They found their shoes, and Remus came out peacefully. She had them put on their shoes, and stand next to the door. Lily herself wasn't even dressed, and she needed to hurry.

By the time she was dressed, it was going on seven-thirty. If she wanted to beat the other witches and wizards to the clothes stores, she'd have to hurry them to Diagon Alley.

"Everyone ready?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" The boys answered.

She made sure she had her wand and money, before opening the door. They quickly walked down to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom wasn't at the counter, which Lily secretly was happy about. There would be fewer questions. She went straight into the back Alley.

She tapped the brick wall, and had everyone step back. The boys watched in wonder as the wall split apart, and revealed the streets of Diagon Alley. Lily walked on. Hardly anyone was around.

Sirius and James walked a little ahead. Remus grabbed onto Lily's hand. He didn't like being in new places. Sirius and James loved seeing new things though. They were pointing out various stores all around.

Lily steered them one way, to a clothes store, and had them pile inside. No witches or wizards were in sight. She sighed, and went up to the lady behind the counter.

"Welcome!" She said, happily staring down at them. "Please look around if you'd like."

"Thank you," Lily said.

She moved the boys around. They picked out a few shirts, pants, and underwear. Remus was into light colored shirts, like white (which wasn't a good idea) and a lighter blue, while James and Sirius wore darker colors, like dark violet and black. Their pants were simply just denim. Lily wasn't going to buy shorts so late into summer, and with fall coming around she didn't want to take any chances with running out of money in buying new pairs of pants.

After a quick try on to make sure they fit nicely, they went back up to the counter lady.

"Will that be all?" The lady asked.

"Yes," Lily replied.

Lily paid for her things, and they were out the door. The four of them went into a little restaurant, which was luckily empty so early in the morning, and went to the bathrooms. There the boys changed. Lily and the three boys left the restaurant feeling better. The boys were no longer in their pajamas, and had no need to be embarrassed.

"Mommy look!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah it looks like a broom!" Sirius added.

"Why is it so special?" Remus asked.

Lily supposed while they were at Diagon Alley they could look around a little. It wouldn't harm anyone any to be out in the day. So she decided she'd take them around, and, with the rest of the money she had, go out for lunch.

--------

Lala Rue here! And I am still kinda stuck! I don't know why I didn't update sooner. Sorry about that.

I need to get out of this stuckness! And sorry if this chapter was to short.

Well...Yeah...I'll update soon, If I can get unstuck.

Love, Lala Rue!


	5. Lunch with a Weasley

Chapter Five

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Brooms, owls, quills, parchments, snitches, banks, books, ice-cream, robes, brushes, wizard clothes, food, tricks, candy, drinks, tents, potions, devices, cats, games, and more magical items, is what Lily took the Marauders around to see, not get, that morning. It was peaceful.

But the peace of morning didn't last long. Soon Lily was a little tired from going to shop-to-shop looking at the wizard things, some muggle things too. Not that she didn't like or love the wizard things, but she felt a little guilty. She had to explain to the boys they couldn't get anything until she had just a little more money. This was what was making her feel guilty. She only had money for lunch.

And just as noontime was arriving, Sirius was tugging on Lily's hand. "Mum I really have to go."

"What do you mean, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I mean I have to go. To _go_!" Sirius said, suddenly doing a little antsy dance.

Lily sighed. Why of all times? "But we were just in a bathroom, why didn't you go then?"

"Because I didn't have to go," Sirius explained. He was holding his stomach now, and his knees were turning in. Somehow he still did his little dance. It was a sorry looking stance. "Mum…"

Lily knew if she didn't get him to the loo now, he'd be off peeing in his new clothes. Lily quickly picked him up, making sure his body was away from hers, just in case there were any leaks, and ran back to the original restaurant she came out of. James and Remus right behind the two, jogging to keep up with Lily's wide steps.

This time there were lots of people in that restaurant, as Lily rushed into the women's bathroom.

She set Sirius into the stall, left him, and then closed the door. He locked it afterwards. She sighed, and looked around. There were a couple women inside, either putting on makeup or washing their hands. James and Remus had closed their eyes shut and put their hands over them. They didn't want to seem like they were peepers.

One of the ladies laughed. "Having a little trouble, dear?"

"Oh just…an emergency," Lily said. She looked at the lady. She had flaming red hair, just like herself, and soft brown eyes. She had a nice smile on her face, as if this incident had happened to her before. Lily smiled herself, and knocked on Sirius's stall. "Are you done yet?"

"Just a moment."

"Are the other ladies gone, mum?" Remus asked, whispering.

"No they're not, so keep your eyes perfectly shut," Lily said, patting his head a little.

"Are they yours?" The woman asked. By now everyone else had left the area leaving the two women, and three boys, alone in the bathroom.

"Oh…ah well…" Lily didn't know what to say. They weren't really hers.

"Yes, she's our mum!" James said in a matter of fact tone, still covering his eyes, but stomping his foot on the tile to make emphasis on his statement.

"Yeah," Remus added. "We didn't come from anyone else."

Lily ran a hand through her hair. Things just got a little worse. James and Remus just dug a deep hole for herself. "Er…That's some of the truth."

The toilet flushed, and Sirius came out. He went to the sink, and turned it on. "I feel much better." He began to wash his hands.

The lady's eyebrow went up. "How old are they?"

"We're five!" Sirius answered. Sirius just buried Lily ten feet deeper.

"And how old are you?" The lady asked Lily.

"Eighteen…"

There was an odd silence between the lady and Lily. Sirius turned off the water, and flicked it into Remus's face. Remus wiped off his hands, and angrily looked at Sirius. They had a little staring contest. James still stood with his hands covering his face.

"I would like to explain," Lily said, backing the boys out of the bathroom. James had finally uncovered his eyes. "Perhaps over lunch?"

--------

The three boys played with their muggle french fries; they came as a side dish, as Lily explained to the lady what really had happened, or what she knew. She really didn't know what happened on how the boys had turned little, no one really knew except the boys themselves, but they were too young to remember. Lily would just have to wait until they grew up.

The lady, by now she had said her name, which was Mrs. Molly Weasley herself, understood. She was a little shocked, in the beginning, that an eighteen-year-old young woman would already have three kids, and the kids were already five at that.

"I've been saying the three are my nephews for a little while." Lily smiled a little. "But I guess it's okay if you know. I mean they've even told you I was their mother."

"Well I hope it teaches you some," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've five myself, and they can be a handful."

"Five?" Lily asked. "I bet that is a handful."

"Yes it really is," Mrs. Weasley replied with a smile. "At the moment my husband is at home watching them. It's his only day off. I hope Fred and George, the twins of the family, are doing well. I think they've developed a cold, and I'm sure Percy, Bill, and Charlie are playing nicely somewhere outside."

Lily nodded. Sirius flung a french-fry at Lily, and she glared at him. "No more of that. Eat your food, don't play with it."

"Yes mum," Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

--------

"Mum, are we going home?"

"Yes James, we are going home."

"We can watch the box!"

"Not for too long though, Sirius."

Lily herded the three boys into the Leaky Cauldron, and took a little rest there. The three boys sat talking, and Lily stretched her legs out a little. They had been walking all day, and her legs felt like they could just fall off and never come back.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Remus said.

"What's your middle name?" Sirius asked.

"It's John," Remus replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Sirius then turned to James asking the same question.

Lily rested for the next minute or so, before she pulled them outside. It was time to start their walk home.

--------

Lala Rue here, and this has been the toughest chapter to write. I don't know why, but at least I'm not stuck anymore! Yay!

I've been going a little...downwards with my writing. I haven't been doing as much, and I need to get back into shape of writing more. Something I'll have to get to soon...

Well, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews! (And/or finish chapter six)

Love, Lala Rue!


	6. RJ and Happiness

Chapter Six

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

They made it home, and Lily slumped into the kitchen chair ready for a little rest. But with the Marauders still up and ready to play, rest and relaxation could be a rare type of thing. James was watching the box, as Remus and Sirius argued. Lily, still in the kitchen, was thinking of something to make for dinner. It had to be a little quick and easy thing. She felt really tired all of the sudden.

Sirius glared at Remus. "Well your name is Remus isn't it?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "I would have to think I, and you, knew my name."

"And your middle name starts with a J?" Sirius asked. His hands were crossed as he glared at Remus.

"Ah-huh," Remus answered.

"Then I'm going to call you RJ!"

Remus scrunched his face up, for what seemed like the third time he'd done it already. "I don't like it."

"You _have_ to like it!"

"I do not _have_ to!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

And it continued on like this. Lily shook her head. She could hear it even through her kitchen. If it got any louder, her neighbors would probably hear it too. She got up to search her pantry, hoping that the noise would settle down a little, and that she didn't have to get up and go out into the living room.

As she pulled open the door to her pantry, she heard someone start to cry. She immediately thought of Remus. He was a gentle kind of boy. He was one who could be teased, and easily break apart.

She rushed out into the living room to find…

Sirius holding his arm on the floor crying. Lily blinked in amazement, before turning her head to the guilty one standing a few centimeters away. Remus looked like a little guilty puppy with his fist in the air. James, well, he wasn't paying any attention at all. His eyes were glued to the box.

'_Remus!'_ Lily thought. _'Of all people! He's not the little gentle man…boy I thought he was.'_

Lily went into mother mode. She didn't know she had a mother mode, until recently, and she supposed she was going to learn how to get used to it. She picked up Remus, and began to cradle him a little. "Remus! What did you do?"

"I punched him." Always the honest one.

"Why? Was there a reason?" Lily asked.

"He called me RJ."

Lily thought about this. She set Sirius down, who hid behind her and wiped away his tears. Now why would Sirius call Remus that? It took her all but three seconds.

The conversation at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius wanted to know what Remus's last name was. He had said John, so Sirius must have thought it was much easier to say RJ then Remus. Lily shook her head.

"Remus, you know that was a very bad thing to do." Remus nodded guiltily. "Now I want you to apologize to Sirius right now."

"Sorry Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius came out from behind Lily. "I guess its okay…" Something caught his eye on the TV. "Lookit! Cowboys!"

An old black and white American movie was what caught Sirius's eyes. Both he and Remus sat down beside James and watched the movie.

Lily was relieved that Sirius was so forgiving. She wondered what made him turn into such a prankster when he grew up. She went back into the kitchen, with this thought in mind, and continued with the thoughts of dinner.

--------

After the little cowboy movie, all the boys had found some coloring tools and parchment and were sitting at the table where Lily could keep an eye on them. It was getting late, and she was almost done with dinner.

They were having something simple. Lily got the bowls set on the counter, and filled them with the macaroni and cheese. She got spoons, and set them next to the bowls.

"Dinner is done!" Lily said, gathering up the extra parchments.

"But I'm not hungry…" James said.

"Really now?" Lily asked.

"Me neither," Remus and Sirius said together. The three of them were happily scribbling away.

"Well then." Lily put the food back into the pan. "I guess I'll eat then."

She set the parchments back on the table, and sat down with her bowl of food. She watched as the boys continued on with their drawings. Every once and a while they'd show her a picture they colored or drew. She'd smile at the simple drawings remembering when she was little a month, or so, back.

Around nine, after everyone used the bathroom and settled down, Lily got them ready for bed. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into their big bed. She still needed to get them their seperate beds, but for right now they didn't seem to mind.Lily gave them a hug goodnight, and made sure there was a nightlight for James.

Lily went back downstairs and stored away all the extra food. She turned off the kitchen light, and went into the living room. There, coming through the open window, was an owl. Lily took the letter, and dug in her pocket for a knut to pay for the trip.

Lily tore open the letter. It was from the Ministry. She read a little before throwing it up in the air. Making a sound might have awoken the boys. She had gotten the job she wanted! After the moment of happiness she read on.

She was to start in two weeks. She hoped she could manage until then.

Suddenly tired from the event, she closed the window, and headed down the hallway to her room. Changing, and brushing her teeth, Lily was in bed and turning out her own light.

Lily fell asleep surprisingly fast. She had closed her eyes, and the darkness came.

But it didn't last long.

She felt her bed move up and down. It woke her up.

She stared into the eyes of Sirius. It scared her almost half to death. She reached over him, and flicked on the light. She looked at the clock. It read eleven.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"We're hungry."

Lily looked past Sirius to see James and Remus at the door. She looked at them strangely. "Why are you hungry now of all times?"

"We just weren't hungry when you asked us," James replied.

"I told them you'd get angry," Remus said in a whisper. "I thought you'd get angry…"

"No, no Remus." Lily yawned. "Come on I'll feed you then you have to go to sleep."

Lily led them to the kitchen, and got out the macaroni. She heated it up at the stove as the boys waited patiently.

She served them their food and they ate silently. Afterwards Lily led back to her room.

"Now, go to sleep boys," she said, yawning again.

"Okay." The boys got under the blanket. Lily turned off the light, and went back to her own room.

--------

Lala Rue here, and now it is on to chapter seven! When I type it I'll post... I hope I type it soon.

Well, there you have it. Mr. Remus can be Mr. Tough Guy. Poor Sirius, though. He should have stopped while he was ahead.

That reminds me of a terrible joke/story...why did I bother listening to it.

Well, I'll update soon if I can get the seventh chapter done!

Love, Lala Rue!


	7. Dressed in Drag

Chapter Seven

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

"No, no! James put that down! Remus…you're not doing anything, are you? Sirius! If you don't pay attention now you'll—"

There was a crash. Lily sighed. The boys were being Marauders like they used to be, other then Remus who was being good. Lily had gotten the letter to work two weeks before. Nothing has changed during this time, other then the Marauders showing their true colors slowly day by day.

Lily found a babysitter, luckily two, that were able to help out every once and a while. Alice and Emmiline waited patiently as Lily got herself ready and for the boys to quit acting bad. She was brushing her teeth, while brushing her hair, when Alice finally stepped up. "Lily, don't worry! Get ready; we'll get the boys to stop."

Lily thanked them through the tooth brush, and turned to the bathroom. Alice and Emmiline went into the living room. Alice fixed the broken vase Sirius dropped, Emmiline sat on the couch next to Remus.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"We're friends of your…err…mother," Alice answered. "I'm Alice, and that is Emmiline."

"Emmilime?" James asked.

"Emmiline," she corrected.

"Emmilike? Is that how you say it?" Sirius asked.

"Emmiline!" Alice said.

"Yeah!" Remus added. "It's Emmildiline."

"It's Emmy." Emmiline smiled at Alice's red face. She was slightly agitated.

"Okay, Auntie Emmy!" the boys cheered. They were suddenly up on the couch, Remus scooted closer to Emmiline. "Why are you here?"

"Your mother is going to go to work."

"She hates us?" Sirius wailed sadly.

"She has to! She must not want us anymore!" Remus cried.

"It's all your fault Remus!" James accused.

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Stop!"

Lily looked ready to go for her first day at work. Her hair was tied up into a bun, her make-up was close to perfect, and her dress attire was good and business like. She had her hands on her hips. "I am not leaving you three forever. Just for some hours, okay, Sirius?"

"Yes mum."

"Now, you three behave. Emmy and Alice will watch you until I get back, okay?"

"Yes mum," the three answered.

Lily gave them all a hug, and left out the door. Leaving the Marauders with they're two babysitters.

"So, Aunt Alice, what are we going to do until mum gets back?" James asked.

"How about you decide?"

An hour later, Alice wondered if that was the right thing to say. The Marauders had a very imaginative side to them along with their pranks. Soon they were dressed in drag, the Marauders in dresses and the babysitters in trousers, singing old songs and clapping their hands.

Remus, in his conjured up yellow dress, jumped up and down. "I know a song! Please sing it!"

"No it's my turn to pick a song!" James said, arms crossed over his orange top of his dress.

"Well, if I put this fist of your…" There was a shriek of "Remus!" from Emmiline. "…then maybe you'll change your mind!"

"Remus Lupin, come here!" Emmiline pointed to the little cushion next to her. "You are to sit here for a time out. Don't think twice about me not telling Lily about this."

Remus sat gloomily on the seat, his yellow dress hanging all around.

"Ooh!" Sirius suddenly yelled. He was wearing a black dress with sparkly sequins on it. "What are we having for lunch?"

"We are having…" Alice paused. She didn't know what they were having. Lily didn't specify about eating. "Well, how about you, James and I go have a look and see what you have."

The three left the room, Emmiline staying to make sure Remus didn't do anything when they left. Alice looked in their fridge. There wasn't much there, some milk, leftovers, and other little things. She went to her cupboards and found nothing much there either. Cereal and a box of instant potatoes.

"Not much, huh?" Alice said aloud looking at things.

"Mum said we have to make due," Sirius said. He sounded a little confused.

"Yeah, 'it's all about being broke', was what she said," James added.

"It's hard to find the recipe for 'Make Due'. I can't even spell it!" Sirius said throwing his hands in the air. "How do you expect to make 'Make Due' if you can't spell it?"

"It's not a recipe," Alice said pulling out whatever leftovers were good. "It's a saying."

Alice set the good leftovers on the table. They were some noodles and cheese, and some sort of meat. She heated over the muggle stove. "This'll be good, I guess."

Remus came into the room, dragging his feet and dress. "I've come to say sorry for my appalling language."

"What's appalling?" James asked.

"It's bad, James." Alice set out bowls. She had a smile on her face, because Remus repeated the exact words that Emmiline had said. "Now Remus, you've learned your lesson. Now help me with lunch."

Remus set the table, as James and Sirius watched. Emmiline came out and watched a moment later. Alice poured the food into the bowls and Remus put into the spoons and forks next to them. By the time noon came, the table was set and ready.

"Okay, thank you Remus, and everyone come sit down and eat!"

They ate, in their colorful, and black, dresses and in trousers, talking about what else they could spend their time doing in the afternoon.

--------

Lily came home to everything straight. The babysitters and boys were out of their drag, Alice and Emmiline had cleaned up the paint mess they had made, and the boys were watching the TV silently.

Lily ushered the two babysitters out of the room. "Everything go okay?"

"Things went good!" Alice said.

"Remus had a little problem with his language, though." Emmiline explained what happened. Lily sighed.

"Boys will be boys. I'll talk to him." Lily showed them to the door. "Thanks for coming."

"How was work?" Alice asked, as she opened the door.

"It went well! Not very challenging, yet." Lily waved them off, and went into the living room.

"Hullo, mum!" James cried.

"Hello, boys," Lily said. "So, how was your day?"

"Good! We dressed in drag, and did other things!" Sirius said.

"That's…interesting," Lily said. She wondered what they really did during the day. She turned to Remus. He was silently watching TV. She thought about what word he could have said, and why he said it. He was such a little rebel when he was younger.

She smiled, though, and patted his head. "Remus, oh, Remus. I heard you had a nice time today, too. Why don't we talk about it?"

--------

Hello all, long time no see!

I've finally update with nothing much to say, other then I'm offically a Junior! I'm happy!

I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	8. Birthday Surprises

Chapter Eight

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

It must have happened over night, because when Lily woke up, the boys were digging through their clothes. Lily thought this was odd. Usually she helped them get dressed.

When she appeared in the doorway, Sirius waved at her. "Hello mum!"

Lily cocked her head to the side, was Sirius's voice different? He looked a little taller too. She shook her head, and went over to Remus, who was having trouble with his shirt. "Here, put it on this way."

Remus pulled the shirt over his head, and smiled. "Thanks."

'_Does he need a hair cut?'_ Lily asked herself. She looked at the other two boys. James's hair was very untidy, and Sirius's did grew. _'They all need a little trim…funny how quick it grows in one night.'_

Lily went downstairs, pulling out a package of porridge from the cupboards. Somehow she was going to have to make it last for another week or so. She felt saddened that she couldn't get food out any faster, but she would just have to make due.

The boys came down a few minutes later. Lily looked at them. When they stand up straight they did look taller. Sirius being the tallest of the three. She set down some bowls, and the three boys waited patiently to eat.

"Mum can we get a fish?"

Lily took a look at James. "You really want a fish?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Sirius cheered clapping his hands.

"Well…It'll have to wait just a little," Lily said mixing in the porridge to the boiling water.

"Okay. Are we still doing the 'Make Due', thing?" Remus asked.

"Yep, and we'll have to wait another week before I get paid." Lily scooped the hot porridge into four bowls. "Now eat up. I have to leave for work again today."

"Are Aunt Emmy and Aunt Alice coming?" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded. "They'll be coming all week. Sorry about that, boys."

"As long as we get more food," Remus said, scrunching his face up. "I'm not taking a liking to this stuff."

"Then I promise when I get my paycheck, I will take us all out for something good to eat. That is after I pay everything, bills and food and…there's a lot of things that need done."

The boys saw that Lily was saddened at the fact that they had hardly any money. They didn't say anything else on that subject for the rest of breakfast.

"Ooh! Mum could the fish be a birthday present?" James asked.

"Birthday present?" Lily thought about the birthdays. She knew when they were, not only did the Marauders have a party at Hogwarts whenever one came up, but they told it to everyone repeatedly so they memorized it. "It's not your birthday."

"Uh-huh! It's today! I'm six!" James said holding up the right fingers.

Lily stared at all the boys. _'Is that why they look different? They do look older! So they grow up?'_

Lily cleaned up her bowl. "Well then, slip of memory, sorry James. Sorry Remus and Sirius. Happy Birthday!"

The three boys smiled and finished their meals. Lily was left to stare at them and ponder why they would grow up. It wasn't like her at all. She stayed a certain age for a month or so. They seem to be actually growing.

To get things off her mind, Lily washed the few dishes that were in the sink, and the ones the Marauders handed her. They then went into the living room, and she couldn't hear a peep out of them.

'_I leave in about an hour and a half,'_ Lily thought, looking at the kitchen clock. _'I suppose I should get ready.'_

Lily finished the dishes and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, magically dried her hair, and finished getting ready. The boys answered the door when Alice and Emmiline came in. Lily wrote the two a little note to explain what she thought might happen, and also wrote herself a note to owl Dumbledore about what was happening. By the time she was ready, she had twenty minutes to get to work on time.

"Boys, behave yourselves." Lily slipped on her shoes.

"We will!" they answered.

"Same time, again, Lily?" Alice asked.

Lily nodded. "I promise to pay you two."

Emmiline shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We know your going through some tough times."

Lily smiled up to her friends. "Thanks!"

She said her goodbyes to the boys, and left out the door.

--------

Lily spent her day learning. It was still like orientation, like it would be for another week, and things were starting to get easier. The potions weren't all too bad; the harder ones were for the more experienced in the office.

At lunch time, Lily went to the cafeteria provided by the Ministry. There were all sorts of foods there, and Lily had the very minimum to spend. She couldn't waste too much money.

But when she got down there she saw the most adorable cupcakes. She felt guilty for not remembering the boys' birthday, even though she had no clue about it, and wanted to repay them for it.

"Excuse me," Lily said to one of the cafeteria ladies there. "Are you opened after four?"

"Yes we are. We run all the shifts here," the lady replied.

Lily thanked her, and bought herself a cup of pumpkin juice. She'd stop in after work and pick up the boys a cupcake. She thought it would make them happier.

--------

"Hey, James! You really shouldn't be playing with that!"

"Sirius, stop flipping through the channels. There isn't much to watch."

James and Sirius were acting up just a little more then Alice and Emmiline had seen the other day. Remus was taking a nap, just as the two boys started to get hyped up. It was slowing down into the late afternoon.

"You two don't want to wake up Remus do you?" Alice said, trying to sound a little threatening.

"No," the two boys said guiltily.

"He gets grumpy, doesn't he?" Emmiline asked.

"Very grumpy. He hit me once!" Sirius said, pointing to his arm. "He gets angry at weird times."

"Does he now? Well then, it would be good not to wake up. Sit down, and we'll do something more quietly. You've only got another fifteen minutes till Lily gets back."

Alice got some crayons and paper. Sirius and James sat down, and watched TV while they colored. Emmiline checked on Remus, and Alice picked up little things the boys played with.

Lily came home twenty-five minutes later. She had a quick chat with the babysitters, in the kitchen, before they left. She set the box of three cupcakes on the table, and went into the living room. "Hello boys. How was your day?"

"It was fun!" Sirius said happily.

"Remus is sleeping, though," James added.

"I'm awake now."

Remus sat on one of the chairs, rubbing his eyes. Lily patted his head as she left the room. "Come into the kitchen, boys, I have a surprise for you."

They followed her into the kitchen where they saw the white box on the table. They crowded around her, standing on tip-toes, to see what Lily had brought them.

Lily opened the box, and the boys gasped. "Cupycakes? That's brilliant!" James said.

"Can I have the vanilla one?" Remus asked.

"Chocolate for me!" Sirius said.

"Here, here," Lily said, passing out the two chocolates and one vanilla. "Enjoy! It's your birthday cake!"

"What about Make Due?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry. It's a special day. You don't need to worry about that." Lily tore up the box and threw it away. "After this, though, you need to take a bath and I'll make you a little dinner. I'm sure you couldn't be that hungry after this."

Each of the Marauders, feeling slightly guilty, gave Lily a little of their cupcake. Lily thanked them for thinking about her, and ate the little pieces. She realized that piece of cupcake was the only thing she ate other then the porridge that morning.

The boys took a bath, with Lily's guidance (much to her horror). She still couldn't get the whole thing down about giving boys a bath. She helped them dried, and used her wand to clean off the water on the floor.

Lily made some chicken she found in the back of her icebox. She hoped it wasn't bad as she cooked it, but the boys didn't seem to mind it, and she thought it was good, too.

After that the boys found a book for Lily to read out loud. She read the book to them, and then told them to get ready for bed.

"Once again, happy birthday," Lily said as she tucked them in.

"Thank you mummy," Sirius said.

Lily turned off the light, left the door open a little, and traveled to her own room. She climbed into bed and shut her own light off. Just as she closed her eyes, she remembered she had to write Dumbledore, but decided against it. She'd do it in the morning.

--------

Finally the boys have grown one year...This is truly going to be a long fanfic, and I hope that I don't drag it out to long.

No one minds it being long, right? I hope not.

Anyway, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	9. Dumbledore's Visit

Chapter Nine

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

"You think she's up?"

"I'm not sure…but that old bloke…he's scaring me!"

Lily opened one eye. She saw the three boys at the edge of her bed, whispering to each other. She glanced at the clock, happy that they woke up at this time, or else she would have been late. She stared, with her one eye back down to the boys as they still whispered. When she had heard enough, and was really confused about what they were talking about, she opened the other eye.

"Mummy! You're up!" Remus was first in her face.

"There is a man in the living room," James said, coming up from behind Remus.

"You have to go see!" Sirius said, throwing his hands in the air.

Lily got up, still a little dazed, but able to function, and slipped on some socks. She had the boys sit on the bed, and told them to be very quiet. She grabbed her wand from her nightstand, and went to the door. "Be quiet." She held a finger to her lips as emphasis.

The boys nodded, sitting patiently on her bed, and Lily slipped out the door. The apartment was quiet, so they're visitor must have been good at sneaking around. Her mind began to wonder who could be in their living room, and if he was good wizard or a bad wizard. Or if he really was a wizard at all. She padded down the hallway with her socks not making a sound. Her wand hand was held in the air just to make sure she was safely guarded. As she rounded the corner before the living room, she took a deep breath, ready to pounce.

When she peeked around the corner she saw the man sitting in the armchair. He had a long white beard, a white mustache was under his croaked nose. On top of his nose rested half-moon spectacles. Lily could see his yellow socks, slightly under his long blue robes. Lily smiled. She could practically see the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. The breath she was holding let out slowly. She went over to the sleeping man.

"Professor! You gave me quite a fright!" Lily said, shaking him lightly.

One of the blue eyes opened. He stared at her for a moment, before a smile broke onto his face. The sleepy wizard stretched, and yawned. Lily told him to wait a moment as she got herself and the boys ready to come greet him properly.

Lily walked into the room, and set her wand on the desk. "Boys go get dressed. I want you to meet someone."

Five minutes later, everyone was gathering in the living room. Dumbledore had summoned two cups of tea for he and Lily. The three boys sat on the couch, staring at the old man. They were still just a little scared of him.

"So, Miss Evans, how are things?"

Lily took a little sip of her tea. She smiled, but the smile soon faltered. She shook her head. "Not very well, sir. We're getting by, but very barely."

"Yeah! We're 'Make-Due'-ing!" Sirius cried. He grinned back at Dumbledore, who gave him a light smile back.

"Are you our grandfather?" James asked in all of his randomness.

Lily looked down at the little boy. "Er…"

"Well if it isn't my three boys!" Dumbledore winked at Lily. "I hardly noticed you! You've grown some, haven't you?"

James, Sirius and Remus beamed. "I never knew we had a grandpa!" Remus exclaimed excitedly, clasping his hands together.

"Must have slipped my mind!" Lily played along. "Boys meet your Grandfather. His name is Albus Dumbledore."

"So how'd you grow that beard Granddad D.?" James asked. The boys were off the couch, surrounding Dumbledore's chair within a second. Lily giggled as they continued to ask Dumbledore the oddest of questions. James's being the most random.

"So will I grow one?" Remus asked, the excitement still in his voice. He really wanted a long silver beard.

"Well…it'll be in a long time, but eventually." Dumbledore gave the boys a smile, the twinkle in his eyes making the boys go in awe.

"Okay, okay," Lily said, bringing the boys back away from his chair. "Let me talk to your grandfather alone, okay?"

The boys left Lily and Dumbledore, traveling back to their own room. Lily fell back into a chair, giving Dumbledore a sad little smile. "So…what did you come here for Professor?"

"Call me Albus!" he chirped waving his wand. A lemon started squeezing into his cup of tea.

"Sorry!" Lily said, blushing slightly. "It would seem that I don't have any lemons at all."

"I can tell your struggling Miss Evans." The lemon magically left, just as it had appeared. "From what the boys told me, you probably don't have any money at all."

"Very little, sir…" Lily almost whispered the words. Her throat seemed to want to close, and she could feel water in her eyes. Did having three boys cause this much stress?

"Don't cry, Miss Evans!" Dumbledore gave her a big smile with the twinkle in his eyes still glowing strong. It made her smile just a little. "I've come to give you a much needed break."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take the boys on out to Diagon Alley. Don't worry, I'm very capable of doing so. I'm old, but not to that extreme! I can lift things, and I can carry such. I will be able to handle three six year olds. Yes I know they grew up. I can tell just by listening to them." Dumbledore said this without any interruption. He continued, "And when I get back, you should be back with new groceries and a happy full stomach!"

"This sounds very good and all, sir, but I really don't--"

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore waved his wand, and Lily was up out of her seat with a pouch in her hand. It clanked loudly when she almost dropped it. It was heavy with coins. "Now turn yourself around and tell the boys about everything!"

Lily had more tears in her eyes. "Thank you, sir. I don't know how I could repay you."

"Just keep on doing what you have been doing. You have the day off, by the way. Don't worry." Dumbledore smiled, waving his hands as if he was scooting her out of the room. Lily nodded going to the boys' room.

"Get yourselves ready. You're going to Diagon Alley with Dumble-- you're grandfather!"

"Really?" Sirius cried, clasping his hands together.

"But what about you?" Remus asked.

Lily shook her head. "I'm a little busy today. Grandfather said he's willing to take up under his wing today. Be good, and don't stress him out too much."

"We won't!" James found his trainers and placed them on his feet. Lily watched as the boys set themselves ready.

"Alright then," Lily said, leading the three back into the living room. "They're all yours!"

"Are you three ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes!" they exclaimed. They huddled around him, leaving Lily alone on one side. Lily waved to them as Dumbledore held up his wand. They were going to apparate. Dumbledore had them hold onto parts of his robes.

"Be good, okay?" Lily felt as if she wasn't going to see them again. Something pulled at her heart. The three nodded, waving to Lily as they went away with a pop. She sighed and pulled out the heavy money pouch. "At least I can go get some food…"

She gathered herself up, putting on her own shoes, and found a little jacket. She put it on, making sure she had her wand and money, she left out the door, alone.

--------

Lala Rue here!

I am sooooo soooo sooooo sorry I haven't update in like two months. You see my computer crashed causing me to lose everthing, and I had to rewrite this chapter. Now, if you have ever rewritten a chapter, I can imagine it would be terribly hard. That's how it was here. I was so angry that I lost everything I lost the will to type just for a little bit.

Please bare with me as I rewrite the other chapters.

Love, Lala Rue!


	10. Dinosaurs

-1Chapter Ten

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Lily walked into her apartment, and hung up her light jacket. It was very quiet, which she wasn't used to anymore. She immediately went into the kitchen, setting the many bags of groceries on the table. She got food for the next two weeks, which was way into when she would get paid by her new job.

"All ready." Lily set the milk in the icebox. "We can eat better, finally."

She put away all the food, gathered up all the bags, set them in the cupboards under the sink, and smiled at her kitchen. It felt like a kitchen again filled to its capacity. With everything going on the way it had been going, she was happy to feel relived again. No worries.

That was until one hyper boy crashed into her leg.

"Mom!"

"Sirius!"

Sirius smiled up at her, making her worry slightly increase. Slowly the other two boys came into the room. Dumbledore came into the room after, sunglasses over his eyes, and a smile on his face.

"What happened?" Lily had them all sit in a chair before they spoke.

"We went to the beach!" Sirius exclaimed.

"The beach?" Lily looked up at Dumbledore, who was twiddling his thumbs. "Isn't it a little too cold for the beach today?"

"No! Not _the beach_!" James pulled up one of their bags with a label in the front. "_The Beach_!"

Lily watched as they pulled out all sorts of things. These including books, parchment and quills, ink, a fish tank and a fish. Lily looked at the last two things quizzically. "Fish?"

"His name is Goldie-Henry!" Remus said.

"I named him!" Sirius said with a proud smile.

Lily smiled back at him, patting his head. She looked back up at Dumbledore, who still had his sunglasses on, and a little smile on his face. She turned to the three talking boys. "Can I talk to…er…your grandfather alone?" she asked.

The boys left the room, carrying the bags with them, and stepped into their room. Dumbledore took off the sunglasses, replacing them with his regular half-moon spectacles. "Now Miss Evans, don't be angry."

"Oh, no! I'm not angry. Just a little shocked and confused," Lily replied. Looking at the fish, reminded her of the promise she had made the Marauders for their birthday. "I'm very grateful that you did all of this, but…why did you do it?"

Dumbledore smiled. He got up, brining out his wand. With a flick of it, a piece of folded paper came popped out of thin air and landed in his hands. He handed it to her, saying, "It's just the receipt so you can tell what they got. That wasn't all they got in those few bags." He gave her a wink, then waved his wand again. With another pop, he was gone.

Lily unfolded the receipt and glanced at all the things they got at 'The Beach'. It was quite a lot, and most of it was just things to keep the boys busy during her days at work. At the end of the list was a handwritten note. "Don't worry about anything. These events that have befallen you weren't your fault. It'll all be okay." -Dumbledore.

Lily wiped at her eyes and cheeks, making sure there were no tears at all, and set the receipt in her kitchen drawer. She took the fish tank, that they didn't take, and read the instructions about how to fill it up and put the fish in. As she did this, the boys came back.

"Grandpa have to leave?" James asked a little sadly.

"Yes, he had to go," Lily replied, carefully setting the fish into place. It swam around in a few circles. Sirius jumped, and ran back into their room. He was back in a few moments with the fish food they would need.

"Can I feed him?" he asked.

Lily set the fish tank on the table, and Sirius dropped a few pieces of food in for the fish. Goldie-Henry ate the few pieces, then went about with his swimming again. "I like him," Lily said, watching the little gold fish.

"I like his name!" Sirius added.

"I like fish!" Remus said.

"To eat?" James asked.

"They're really good!"

Sirius and James put protective arms around the tank. "You can't eat him!" they yelled.

"I won't!" Remus cried, making a face to go with it. "I don't like raw fish!"

Lily listened to the boys for a few more minutes before taking the fish bowl and placing it in the living room. She then went back into the kitchen, ushering the boys out, to make lunch. This lunch, she promised herself, was going to be a good lunch, with all the right foods.

--------

"So why did the dinosaur…is that what it is?" Lily nodded her head. "Why did the dinosaur think he could just win and eat everyone?"

"Well you see, James," Lily said, pointing to the dinosaur on the page. "That is the biggest of all dinosaurs. Okay, maybe not the biggest, but he was the strongest. The Tyrannosaurus-Rex, or the T-Rex. He was a big bully that liked to eat other meaty things."

James shook his head at this. He stomped his foot against Lily's couch, and glared at the picture at the page. "But he shouldn't be allowed to just do what he wants to do!"

"Life wasn't fair back then, James. You have to understand that," Lily responded, turning the page. "Here is a herbivore--"

"A what?"

"A plant eater."

"Oh."

"I'm a plant eater!"

"Yes you are, Sirius."

Sirius smiled then went back to the card game he was losing to Remus in. Lily turned back to the book of reptiles, mainly dinosaurs, and continued teaching James about the 'plant-eaters' for a little while longer. It was nearing dinner time, and Lily had to eventually excuse herself to go and check on what she had in the oven.

Today had been a pleasant day. She spent time with the Marauders, playing games and reading to them. Lily taught Remus the game Goldfish, which they found really ironic, and they've been hooked on it for a little longer then an hour. James quit after he lost again, and brought a book they got to Lily for her to read. It was the Dinosaur book.

Lily opened the over, and pulled out the dish they were to have for dinner. Tonight was a good night. She felt her stomach growl as she smelled the food. Inside was some baked chicken and rice. It had been her own mothers recipe, and she loved it. The rice and chicken was mixed with mushrooms and other little things, and was baked until the chicken was done, and the rice was nice and fluffy.

The boys followed Lily out, who in turn, sent them to wash their hands. She had her wand make a little fan she owned blow on the hot food, as she got some plates and spoons. Just as the boys got back, she had everything set on the table.

"Ooh!" Remus climbed onto a chair to peer down into the chicken and rice. "I _love_ chicken!"

"You're a _carnivore_!" James said excitedly, loving the use of his new words.

Remus scrunched his face up. "I'm not a carnivore!"

"If you like chicken you are!" James argued.

Remembering the time Remus hit Sirius, Lily stepped into the middle and told them there was no arguing at the dinner table. Sirius sat in between the two, and Lily sat across. She then made the fan stop waving, and dished everyone up a plate.

The boys gobbled it down at once, loving every bite. Remus even asked for seconds. Lily laughed as she gave him another spoonful. She herself had seconds, she couldn't get enough. She had the boys help her put everything away, and she set the leftovers in the icebox. There would be their lunch for the next day.

She sighed, remembering she got a notice today that she had to come back to work the next day. She set the dishes in the sink, not feeling up to washing anything, she went into the living room and turned on the TV. Muggle news, nothing new, but there was a movie on. She called the boys into the room, for she knew they were fascinated with the moving picture box.

--------

Lala Rue here, and yay for me! I have finally gotten this chapter on! Now I feel as though I can move from my depression that made me lose all will to write this story!

Be happy people! I think I'm back!

Well, I'll update soon if I can get some reviews!

Love, Lala Rue!


	11. The Park Visit

-1Chapter Eleven

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

"Be good, okay?"

"We will! We always are!"

Lily smiled at Sirius's comment. They were not always good, not everyday did she come home with a nice report. Sometimes she saw messes and unidentifiable things on the floors. Once she came home and saw her makeup smeared on the walls. Though it was nothing when you had magic on your side and you can clear it up with a flick of the wrist.

She said her goodbyes to the boys and the babysitters, and left in a flurry of magic. Alice and Emmiline turned to the three boys standing in the living room. They looked slightly bored with the inside of the house. "Seems like they've gotten taller," Alice said to Emmiline after a good examination.

"I wondered about that, too," Emmiline replied.

"What are we doing today?" Remus asked taking a few steps forward. The boys took his lead and followed him.

"Well, I suppose we've been inside too much, and it is a good day outside…" Alice glanced out the apartment window just to make sure the sun was still out. "Why don't we go outside, to the park? It's nice enough."

James, Remus and Sirius beamed at one another. "Really? We've never been to the park!" James said excitedly.

"Get your trainers on, and we'll get going," Emmiline said, and almost stumbled as the boys rushed past her.

--------

"Look a tree!" Sirius exclaimed, as they walked through the pathways.

"And another!" James added, pointing to them as they past by.

"I don't like this light." Remus held Alice's hand. He used the other to rub his eyes.

The day was bright and sunny, a perfect almost end to the summer. Other parents and their children walked and played in the various spots in the park surrounding the Marauders and their babysitters. James, Sirius, and Remus wondered at the sights of the park, trying to edge away from Emmiline and Alice. They'd pull the boys back, saying they were trying to find the perfect spot for them to play at. They past by a little ice-cream man pushing his little cart. James watched it as it passed by, hoping that he could get some.

"Can I get some ice-cream?" he asked, tugging on Alice's skirt and pointing to the man behind them.

"No, not now." Alice pulled him along.

They came to the perfect spot. There were benches for the babysitters to sit on and swings and other things for the boys to play on. Alice and Emmiline let the three boys go, then went to sit down themselves on one of the benches. "I'm surprised Lily hasn't brought the boys to the park yet," Emmiline exclaimed, settling down in the nice shade the tree behind them provided.

"Well, she has been quite busy," Alice reminded her. "Suddenly having children isn't what someone really expects of anyone. Unless…" Alice paused and shook her head. "No, never mind."

The boys claimed the swings before any of the other kids came by. Remus swinging the closest to the ground while James and Sirius made up a race to touch the sky. As they did this, they teased Remus about how he was afraid of heights.

"Oh, come off it!" Remus complained as he hopped off his swing. He landed safely in the grass. "I don't want to be barmy like you and try to touch the sky! Don't you know it's impossible?"

"No it isn't!" Sirius called, swinging a little higher than he did the time before. "I know for sure that if we keep on trying we'll get there!"

"Are you off your rockers?"

"No, we're perfectly on straight," James countered. "Why don't you bug off and do something else, RJ?"

Remus growled at the little name. He crossed his arms, and stomped off. He'd go find something even better to do, or someone better to play with, and then the other two would be jealous and stop the ridiculous quest of touching the sky. He knew there was no way they could, it was just impossible, though he couldn't explain why. He walked around the edges of the playground and watched everyone else as they played their games. He was too afraid to walk up to a new kid and ask to play with him or her. So he sighed in frustration and sat down in the nearb9 sandbox. It was when he did that that he saw her. A girl with bright green hair.

She noticedM him, smiled, and walked toward his sandbox. Remus became a little nervous. He had never talked to a girl before, and what more, with green hair. The girl sat next to him and held out her little hand. "Ello, Mr. I'm Nymphie Tonks!"

"Nymphie?" Remus asked, shaking her hand. "I'm Remus Lupin. It's…nice to meet you."

"You look lonely. Are you lonely?" Little Tonks waited for Remus's answer.

Remus dug a little hole in the sand with his fingers. "I don't know…"

"Come on then!" Tonks hopped out of the box, almost hurting herself. "Lets explore!"

"But…what if we get lost?" Remus started to get out of the box, following Tonks. "I'll get in trouble…"

"Oh nonsense! Blimey aren't you the worrywart!" She grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him away from the sand. They headed towards the play area across the road. They stopped, looking both ways for people or other things, and ran across. She took him across the other sandboxes and towards the swing sets. These ones were broken, but there was still one left. Remus let Tonks on the swing first. "Why thank you. You're the proper gentlemm…gentie…gent, aren't you?"

"I suppose." Remus went behind the swing and started to push her a little. "Why is you're hair so green?"

"I'm a metamorphagus," she replied

"You can say _that_ but not gentlemen?"

"I've had practice," Tonks said, dragging her feet on the ground. Remus stopped pushing as she did this. Tonks twisted herself around in her seat. "Watch!"

Remus watched as she crossed her eyes, concentrating on her nose. After a moment her hair turned from green to bright pink. Remus almost fell over. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch it. "How'd you do that?"

"I concentrated on my nose and picked my hair color! Mummy said that it's only something I can do. Daddy was real proud of me, too." Tonks untwisted herself and got up. She dusted her shorts and pointed to the swing with her hand. "Your turn."

"I wonder what my mum is doing right now…" Remus said quietly, as he climbed onto the swing.

--------

"Remus?" Alice checked around the swings, and slides. They didn't see the little Marauder anywhere. She tugged on her hair, a little frustrated. It was time to gather the boys up and take them to lunch, but Remus had snuck away, and no one saw them anywhere. _Lily's going to murder me! Where did the boy go? _she cried in her head.

Emmiline rushed over. "Do you see him?"

"No, not anywhere," Alice replied.

"Is he dead?" James asked, more amazed then scared.

"His bones buried in the sand?" Sirius added, clasping his hands together. He started to inch his way to a sandbox.

"You sound more happy then worried," Emmiline commented as she pulled him back in place.

They searched around their area a little longer before stopping to sit. Sirius and James were getting excited and a little restless about the idea that Remus was lost forever (which was Sirius's idea). They had to get to lunch and back home before Lily got back. The two of them didn't think to write a note or leave any hint that they were going to be gone for the afternoon. And now it was getting later and they couldn't find one out of three.

"Ice-cream!"

"Please, not now James," Emmiline sighed.

Alice jumped up, momentarily leaving Emmiline to the boys, and did a quick check up the little park street. No little boy. _Where could that little troublemaker have gone?_

Alice walked backwards, going back to where she left the three, still searching for any sign of the light-brown haired boy. As she did so, she bumped into someone. "Blimey--I'm sorry! Miss, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" The woman was a little older, and looked just a worried as Alice had felt. "I'm just searching for my daughter…I can't spot her anywhere!" She then added as an afterthought, "Which really shouldn't be that hard…"

"You're looking for someone, too?" Alice asked. The woman nodded.

"A little girl about this tall." She lifted her hands about four feet off the ground. "She answers to Nymphie, or Tonks, and has bright green hair…"

With that kind of hair it wouldn't be hard to spot a girl like that, and with any luck finding the little girl will help them find her little boy. Alice took the mother to where the others were, and the mother introduced herself. "I'm Andromeda Tonks and I'm looking for my daughter, Nymphadora." She then described her, and the little search party began.

--------

"Wow, you could almost catch something at this height!" Tonks cried, as she came to a halt at the top of the jungle gym. Remus took a seat next to her, wiping his face from the heat. "Or at least it would seem like it."

"Do you think you can fly towards the sky if you swung hard enough on a swing?" Remus asked.

"No." Tonks shook her head, her pink hair whipping this way and that. "It's impossible, but if you had your mind set on it, you can almost do it. Do anything, really."

"I'm glad we agree on that subject," Remus said with a smile. He watched as other kids across the park road were eating lunch with whoever they were eating with, and he realized how hungry he was. He hadn't had a bite to eat since this morning. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, but I'm going to wait until my mummy is here before I eat." Tonks looked around. "I don't see her yet."

"I don't see my friends either," Remus replied. He shrugged. "I'll just wait here with you."

"That sounded so romantic!" Tonks said with a giggle. "It's weird coming from a boy. Usually they say the most disgusting things!"

"I know! Well, at least I know some who do," Remus laughed. "I guess I didn't mean it…really. To be romantic and all…" Remus felt little fluttering in his stomach as he rambled on. It felt as if his face was on fire, but Tonks didn't take any notice at all.

There was a silence between the two filled with the laughing of other kids and other little sounds. Tonks fiddled with her shorts as Remus watched out for any sign of anyone. It was peaceful, being on the top of the jungle gym. Tonks turned to Remus with a smile on her face. "It's as if I'm the Queen of England herself, and you are my Prince!"

"There's a Queen of England?" Remus asked, astonished.

"Yes of course! Usually we magic people don't know about it, but my daddy was a muggle-born and tells me all sorts of things that happen to muggles!"

"Oh! So you are a witch!"

"Of course!" Tonks said, pulling at her hair. " I wouldn't have been able to make my hair turn colors if I weren't! Where have you been at most your life? In that lavatory?"

Remus laughed. Tonks giggled. When they stopped, there was silence between them again. They didn't find the awkward at all. Remus still didn't see James or Sirius, which made him a little worried. Tonks was now pulling back her hair, when she noticed it was still pink. She crossed her eyes again, staring at her nose, and Remus watched as it flared back to the green she had on before. "I forgot mummy said to keep it green so that she could see me from far away."

As if that was cue, Andromeda found her daughters' hair color right as soon as she changed it. "Nymphadora!" she called.

Tonks looked around at the sound of her name. Remus looked behind them, and tugged on her shirt. "Lookit, behind you."

Tonks saw and waved to her mother with a smile on her face. Remus saw James and Sirius and started to climb down the jungle gym. "Hello, where did you come--"

"Remus Lupin!" Alice cried, out of breath. It looked as though she had run a mile. Behind her came Emmiline, a little flushed, but ultimately happy to see Remus alive.

"Remus Lupin!" Alice repeated. Remus walked over to Alice and beamed up at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"I met someone new today!" He pointed towards Tonks, who was now in her mother's arms. "Her name is Nymphie and she is a metam…metamo…meta…"

"Metamorphagus." Tonks said without any trouble. The two of them laughed.

"Ooh, looks like RJ has a girlfriend!" Sirius teased.

"You'd best be quiet Sirius Black," Remus argued, stomping his foot in the dirt.

"Sirius Black?" Andromeda gasped and looked down on the little boy. To her, he did look slightly familiar. "There is no way--"

"Uh, excuse us for the moment!" Emmiline pushed the Marauders toward the jungle gym. She and Alice would have to explain what happened to Andromeda's first cousin and his friends. "Stay here and don't move."

"Can I get some ice-cream?"

"Hold on a tick, James!"

Tonks climbed out of her mothers grasp, and went towards the boys. The two babysitters talked to Andromeda as Remus introduced the two boys to Tonks. Tonks showed them the hair change from green to a light blue. They gasped. Sirius gathered his courage to touch her hair.

"It's real all right!" Tonks said with a grin.

"That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" James cried, excitedly.

"Remus, you have the coolest girlfriend!" Sirius added.

That earned Sirius another good knock on the arm.

--------

Lala Rue here, and you have no idea how sorry I am right now.

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I am deeply sorry for not updating! Life has gotten hard from a point, and I'm trying to get through school on top of it.

I am soo soo sorry! Please, people, forgive me.

Please?

I'll update soon...

Love, Lala Rue.


	12. Fish's Fright

Chapter Twelve

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Lily watched as the little fish, known as Goldie-Henry, swam around in its fish tank. Its color seemed to be fading just a little, its golden shine no longer so bright. She grabbed the fish food from the counter next to her, and sprinkled some in. The food floated at the top, the fish swimming up to look at it. There was a moment's hesitation, and then it swam away. Lily looked at the fish food. She guessed the fish just didn't like it. Sighing, she set the food down, and went over to the stove to check on her and the boys' lunch. She couldn't believe the fish would really have a preference to food.

There was some stomping, a few things shaking that she had on the wall, and in came all three, hyper and loud. Lily put a finger on her lips and sent them all mini glares, and they quieted down. Sirius stood on his tiptoes to take a look at his fish. "Why isn't he eating?"

"I think it's the brand of fish food. We'll just have to go back to the pet store to find a different kind," she answered, stirring the soup that sat on the fire.

"Is he dying?" James asked, coming to stand next to Sirius. He tapped the glass, making Goldie-Henry swim away from his finger. "He doesn't look so shiny."

"I hope he's not," Lily said, grabbing bowls from her cupboard. "I suppose we shouldn't wait any longer for the answer."

"I'm hungry. What are we having, mum?"

Lily gave Remus a glance, before setting a bowl in front of him. "We are having soup, Remus. You'd better eat it while it's still hot, too. It's better that way."

"Will it get colder, mum?" Sirius asked, sitting next to Sirius. "Will Goldie-Henry die, if he's cold?"

"What are all the questions for?" Lily laughed. "No, he shouldn't die if the kitchen gets cold. But he will if he doesn't start eating."

"I'll eat my soup fast! That way we can get to go to the store faster!"

"Don't eat too fast. You'll burn you're throat." Lily finished serving everyone, and wiped her hands on a hand rag. "Now, I'm going to go to the loo. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

She left the three boys in the kitchen. They ate quietly, trying not to burn themselves as they did so. Sirius kept his eye on the gold fish, making sure he wasn't going to turn belly side up any time soon.

Lily came out a few minutes later, relieved that nothing was broken nor was anyone lying on the floor crying.

--------

"Go get your trainers on! Hurry, hurry!"

Lily was hurrying the boys along, trying to get to the pet store before it closed early today. She put on her own socks and shoes before grabbing her wand and money. "Are you guys ready? We have to get to Diagon Alley! Quick, quick!"

"I'm missing a shoe!" James came in, hobbling a little as he was only wearing one shoe.

Lily almost sighed until she remembered she had her wand in her hand. She flicked her wrist, saying, "Accio James's left shoe!"

The shoe came from inside the couch, spreading cushions everywhere. Lily rolled her eyes as James giggled and pulled his last shoe on. "I forgot I put it in there for safe keeping."

Remus came in dressed first, and Sirius came running in after, holding the fish bowl. Lily watched as some water slopped onto the floor. "Sirius we don't need that. Watch out! You're going to spill him!"

"But how will we know what he likes if we don't have him?" Sirius didn't look like he was going to give up. "He gets lonely if we leave him at home, too."

"How do you know that?" Remus accused. "You can't talk to fish!"

"How do you know I can't?" Sirius wasn't going to let this down either.

"Because…that's just…preposterous!"

"Mom, Remy is making up words!"

Lily shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Now boys do you want your pet to die?"

The two boys shook their heads. James joined the two boys in the line. Lily held out her arms for the fish bowl. Sirius handed it to her, a little reluctantly, and Lily set him back in the kitchen. After promising the little fish that they'd be back, and trying one last time to feed him, she led the boys out the front door and down out of the apartments.

"I want to lead the way!" James took lead, running down the street.

"No way!" Sirius caught up.

Remus stayed behind, sticking next to Lily. Lily sighed and called the two boys back to stand next to her. They eventually made it to Diagon Alley. Lily went to the brick wall, pulling out her wand to poke the places. The door opened, and they made their way through to the pet store.

"Back so soon?" There stood an assistant to the store. "I've seen these three before."

"Our fish won't eat!" James said.

"Well, come back here and I will see what we can do."

Lily followed the three boys to the fish part of the store. There were a lot of foods and different tanks. Lily looked at all the food, but couldn't figure out which one was needed for Goldie-Henry. James and Sirius oohed and awed at the different fish, while Remus just quietly walked along, his eyes to the floor.

The man finally stopped in front of some food. "This is what you got last time." He pointed to the food. Lily nodded; it was the food that was sitting on their counter at home. "This is what you can try next." He handed them a different kind of goldfish food, and led them back to the counter. They paid for the food, the boys thanked him, and they were off again.

James led the way home. Lily didn't mind as long as he waited before crossing the streets. They made it back home, and Lily began the process of cleaning out the tank of all the spoiled food.

Remus watched with sad eyes. "He doesn't look good."

"No, but I'm sure this food will cheer him up." Lily finished the cleaning, and put fresh water inside. She set Goldie-Henry in. They watched him swim for a moment before Lily called James and Sirius into the room. "Let's see if he'll eat this."

Lily sprinkled some food in. They sat in anticipation as the goldfish swam up. It seemed interested and after a moment it started to pop the little flakes into its mouth. The boys cheered and Lily found herself laughing.

"Alright, boys, clear the kitchen, I'm going to make dinner."

"I want to watch the Tele!" James raced Sirius to the living room, Remus following closely behind. Lily watched the fish for a moment more, before pulling out what she would need to make their dinner.

--------

Lily dreamt of a little house in the country side. She was sure that she was content and happy. She was married, though when she tried to see the face it became blurry. She didn't worry, though. She wasn't going to worry. It was a nice dream. She had a nice comfy bed with big blankets and fluffy pillows. She had three sons, too, and they all played nicely. Though it was strange, as she looked on from her bed she only saw two of her boys, and they both seemed to be crying.

Her brow furrowed. She wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Mommy, get up!"

"Ple-please get up!"

Lily swooped the two in her arms. James and Sirius were sobbing, tears coming down their cheeks and eyes red. Lily, without even asking what happened, began to calm them down. There was no use in trying to hush to bawling boys. When they had settled down into hiccups she asked them what was wrong.

"We woked up this morning to go feed Goldie-Henry," Sirius started. He wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"When we went down there, we saw that our fishy wasn't in the tank at all. We can't find him!

Lily gasped a little. "Goldie-Henry wasn't in the tank?"

James shook his head. "And the tank was dumped out, and the water is on the floor!"

"Remus wasn't in his bed when we woke up! He's not downstairs or anything!" Sirius said. He wiped at his eyes again. "We don't know where he is!

Lily set the boys on the bed. She told them to not leave the room. She grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. She put on shoes, and ran out into the hall. The door was locked, so he was still inside the apartment. Lily searched the kitchen. The tank lay on the floor, the water all over. She cleaned up the water and searched all of the little crevices that she could think of, before going into the living room. He wasn't in there either, and she was starting to get worried.

After she searched the living room, she noticed that the bathroom door was closed. It was unusual, so she opened it up. There she found the shower curtains closed, and sniffling. She pulled open the door, and saw Remus. He was soaking wet and was holding a little cup. Inside the cup swam Goldie-Henry, unharmed.

"Remus! What's going on?"

Remus looked up at Lily, and started to cry more. She realized that she was being a little too harsh, so she tried the gentler approach. "Remus, come out of the bathtub and come tell mommy what happened."

Remus climbed out of the bathtub, and Lily took the cup out of his hands.

"I woke up early and was coming to check on the fish." Remus wiped his wet eyes, and Lily started stripping off his wet pajamas. "I wanted to feed him, so I climbed up, but knocked him over. I was so scared! He started to flop on the floor and I thought I gave him brain damage! I found a cup and took him to the bathtub to fill the whole bath with water. When he started swimming again, I put him in the cup."

"Remus you did the right thing to put him back in the water," Lily said, taking a towel and rubbing his hair. "But you have to wait until mommy wakes up to try and feed him okay? Stop the crying."

Remus nodded and wiped the last few tears away. Lily let him carry the fish to the counter before telling him to go up and tell the others to get dressed for the day. Lily looked over at the clock. It was seven fifteen. Way too early to start the mini drama.

--------

Lala Rue here, and has it really almost been a year?

I'm sorry. If any one of my reviewers is a high school senior, you know how life gets during this time. I have deadlines for this, essays for that, and on top of it all lines for a musical we're doing at my school. This is the second thing I've updated in about a year, and I feel bad. Thanks to the people who have been sticking through andwaiting for me to update!I appreciate it, and I hope you can forgive me!

This story is also starting to look fun to write again. I need to write, or I might just go crazy!

I'll update as soon as I can!

Love, Lala Rue!


End file.
